Zilotis
Zilotis, is a former Lykos Kinsman Warrior-Champion, and founder and leader of the Remnants of the Lykos. History Early Life Zilotis was born and raised inside a Lykos Kinsman Paketo known as: the Timithike ‘Zai-Uto-Uno; a large Kinsman War Paketo which dominated the northern region alongside the Dynami ‘Kai-Tin-Timi, long time rival’s of Zilotis’ Paketo which inhabited the North-Eastern region of Exusia. From birth, Zilotis was destined to live up to his father’s greatness; to uphold the title of the Major Domo inside his Paketo, being trained from a young age to bare the great arms of his people. However, Zilotis’ title fell short when his Uncle; shed the blood of his father during a Tribal Battle for the title of Major Domo. Being shunned as an outcome, Zilotis was trained among the commoners of the Timithike ‘Zai-Uto-Uno Military; eventually graduating the lower-end college before sacrificing most of his ‘earthly-goods’ to attend the War College in the Yermo Region of Exusia. Attending Yermo over the course of three-decades, Zilotis served alongside fellow Lykos Kinsman: Polemistis, a member of his rival Paketo: Dynami ‘Kai-Tin-Timi. After serving alongside his acquaintance for the course of three-decades, Zilotis eventually returned to his Paketo’s homeland in the Northern Peaks; taking a position in Timithike ‘Zai-Uto-Uno’s Military, scaling the ranks early, eventually leading to his position as his Paketo’s Warrior-Champion; the second highest rank inside a Paketo’s Military. Serving for many years as a Warrior-Champion, Zilotis eventually moved on into the Lykos Kinsman Republic’s Military; taking the title as Warrior-Champion as well, serving under Major Domo Polemistis. Over the course of six-decades, Zilotis was eventually put on trial for the attempted assassination of his Paketo’s Major Domo; trying to kill his Uncle outside of the Code of Honor, trying to seize the position of Major Domo as a result. After failing to convince the Republic of his Innocence, Zilotis was imprisoned at the Republic’s Capital: Yermo. Later Life After two-decades of imprisonment in the Yermo Vault’s, Zilotis was released by anonymous vote; restored to his position as the Republic’s Champion. Serving by the side of Polemistis once more, Zilotis was voted to lead the Republic’s troops against the invading armies of the Order of Mata Nui and Brotherhood of Makuta. During the enraging onslaught, Zilotis, (back at the safety of the Capital) was capable of convincing Republic Council Member’s to stand down from their position in government and give the Military full authorization. This only proved to make the situation worse, as the Military was unprepared to lead the Lykos People against the two armies without the Council. Eventually finding one way out of be killed in the raging onslaught, Zilotis allied himself with the Brotherhood of Makuta; helping to overthrow the command of Polemistis, turning Lykos’ attention towards the Order. This allowed him to form a pact with the Brotherhood of Makuta, which ultimately led to the defeat of both the Order, and the Republic. Due to his influence, Zilotis was capable of escaping the imprisonment of the Brotherhood; leading to his success of forming the new Lykos council: the Remnants of the Lykos. Presiding over the Remnants, Zilotis was quick to ally himself with the Brotherhood of Makuta, facing the Order of Mata Nui with vindictive purpose. Over the course of his Dictatorship, Zilotis lead multiple assaults against targeted enemies of both the Remnants and the Brotherhood; killing hundreds in his bloody campaign for transcendence of his rule. To this day, Zilotis is a high priority target of the Order of Mata Nui; and a valuable ally of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Trivia *Zilotis is the second canonical Lykos Kinsman, preceded by the Author’s original Lykos: Polemistis. *Zilotis is Greek for: Zealot, which describes his cause for Lykos Transcendence and Tyranny. *Zilotis is one of the few Lykos Kinsman not to speak poetically; preferring the approach of other species to be straight forward. *Zilotis scored a 17 (the Non-Sue) on the BIONICLE Mary Sue Test despite being a villain character.